


Fate's Twisted Design

by FanGirl18



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU 2x09, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Multipairing, Phil Coulson has powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4947493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl18/pseuds/FanGirl18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random stories anywhere between 1,000 words or greater about soul mate pairings that involve the lovely Agents of Shield and any Marvel character of your choosing within reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coulson/Jemma/Bucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fate Has a Twisted Sense of Humour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3398315) by [CeliaEquus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliaEquus/pseuds/CeliaEquus). 



> Note: This was inspired by CeliaEquus’ Fate Has A Twisted Sense of Humor works. I decided to do some of my own but wanted to give credit for my inspiration. 
> 
> Chapter Summary: Phil was having problems with his soul mate having disappeared without worrying about finding the other one. Turns out fate’s design has other plans for him as he rescues one and they find the other

Phil stared at it wishing that somehow it would just spit her out unharmed but he knew that was wishful thinking. The day he had met her and found out they were soul mates he had been so scared that he told her that it could only be platonic. She was so much younger than him and he feared that all she would see was an old and scarred man. She had gone along with it for months until the day that he became director, right before she went undercover, and she didn’t take no for an answer.

“We will find her,” a voice spoke softly.

“Yeah we will Fitz and I won’t stop looking,” Phil said determined.

Leo Fitz looked at his best friend's soul mate and almost wished that he had been cruel or evil. He had the biggest crush on her but they were too much alike. Coulson was a good match for his friend despite him thinking differently and he was just as heartbroken as him that she had been taken from them. He at least had Mack while Coulson had no one, not even the other soul mate.

“Maybe it’s time to bring the Avengers in,” Fitz suggested.

"Have Skyr make the call," Coulson ordered staring at the alien rock that took everything from him.

Coulson could imagine that the team would be surprised considering the Avengers did not know he was still alive but Jemma was worth all the pain that they could inflict on him because having her back was more important than anything.

~Fate's Design~

Bucky looked at the Avengers and rolled his eyes. He might be messed up from the years of torture and brainwashing but they were acting like idiots. They had just found out someone they cared about wasn't really dead and instead of helping they wanted to throw a tantrum.

"I'm going," he declared.

"Bucky you don't understand," Steve tried to explain.

"I understand perfectly. You guys find out he is not dead and yeah ya got a right to be angry but refusing to help save an innocent woman is just plain childish," Bucky said coldly.

The Winter Soldier left hoping that his gut was not wrong. He had a feeling from the way they spoke of this Phil Coulson that he was nothing like Pierce or Hydra. An innocent woman's life was on the line and instead helping they were acting like children. What he did not tell them was that something told him that this would lead to his soulmates though they deserved better than him.

~Fate's Design~

Coulson knew they weren't coming by the look on Skye's face. He tried to lie to himself but he could not deny the truth of the matter. It might have been a setback but it would not stop him from saving Jemma. He stormed down to the lab determined not noticing the alarms that went off. He grabbed a rope and a phaser. Carefully he tied one end around a metal pole and the other around his waist. He shot the lock off and stepped close. Screaming made him pause and he turned to find his team with a man that looked familiar but he couldn't place it.

"Help is here just wait," Skye pleaded.

"I don't care who you are. You are not stopping me from saving her," were his last words to the unknown man before he disappeared into the stone.

~Fate's Design~

Bucky couldn't move and it had been that way for hours. He knew that the woman called Steve having heard her yell at him but he just sat staring at the stone that had taken one of his soulmates and felt like his world had ended. Coulson had only done it because the Avengers refused to help him. As if thinking of them was enough they appeared in the room. He didn't think as he stood and swung at Steve punching him so hard he fell to the ground.

"He was so desperate for help to save her and when you all refused to come he jumped in after her. My soulmates could be dead because you were so petty," he yelled tears falling.

"I know. I'm so sorry and I promise we will save them," Steve said softly.

Bucky shook his head trying to pull away as his best friend wrapped his arms around him. He finally had hope and it was taken from him. He needed them back so he could do everything in his power to make sure he was good enough for them.

~Fate's Design~

Coulson gasped as he finally landed on sand after having fallen through darkness for what felt like forever. He looked around and knew this was another planet, maybe even another universe but he could think about that later. It surprised him at how quickly he found her trying to fight off people, more importantly inhumans. He acted quickly shooting the first one as Jemma's arm was released and she ran to him. He saw the inhuman raise a sword to her and he moved pushing her down as the sword stabbed him in the stomach.

"Hold on Phil. I'm not losing you," she yelled.

Before anything more could be said they were pulled back, disappearing into darkness as the director bleed from his wounds his soul mate crying out while the other fought to bring them back.

~Fate’s Twisted Design~

Bucky couldn’t believe he let anyone talk him into taking a shower and resting when both his soul mates were gone. He supposed it had to do with the fact that it was Leo Fitz, the best friend of Jemma Simmons, his other soul mate. The young man seemed just as determined to find them as he was and seeing that helped him finally listen and get rest. He could feel that they were still alive despite the fact they had not bonded and the words bright on his skin also helped relieve his worry somewhat. He had just felt his eyes close when he heard the alarms go off and running but that wasn’t what concerned him. He felt a punch to the gut that was invisible and he ran knowing that one of his soul mates was in danger.

“Bucky,” Steve yelled blocking his path.

He growled pushing past only to be thrown against the wall as a gurney was pushed by with Phil Coulson on it. He had a wound bleeding from his stomach and his eyes were hazing as they looked at the woman yelling orders with love in his eyes. He followed robotically moving fast so he could see what was happening. The woman turned with angry blue eyes and glared at the Avengers with so much hate that he was surprised that they didn’t drop dead.

“Get out,” she ordered.

“Ma’am,” Steve tried but was interrupted.

“Don’t Captain Rogers. You claim to be the only force of good against Hydra out there but you know nothing of the cost. Coulson was dead for five days before Fury, in all his infinite wisdom used technology he did not understand to bring him back. He had memories lost to him and he had to remember by getting kidnapped and tortured. He didn’t have time to deal with any of that though because the next thing we knew our friend was shot and Hydra was back. We having been fighting for almost three years without your help and you find out that someone you supposedly care about is alive and instead of helping him find his soul mate you left him alone. You are nothing and you can get out before I end you,” she said coldly.

Bucky just stood in shock looking at her not knowing what her words were or what to say to her. She was right really but that wasn’t his concern because she had already turned back to work on Coulson throwing orders left and right. He stepped up slowly feeling the Avengers leave but he had to stay because it was fine if they didn’t want him as long as they were alive.

“Is there a way I can help? Please. I just need him to be okay,” he said softly and she froze turning wide eyes to look at him.

Jemma looked at the man almost finding humor in the luck that her and Coulson seemed to have. He was attractive and while she would love to spend time looking at him she had a soul mate to save and the other one was offering help. She shook herself free from her stupor and finally said something hoping it wouldn’t make him freeze because she did not have time for it.

“Put on gloves and listen to my every instruction perfectly,” she ordered knowing that very soon all three of them would need to have a long talk.

~Fate’s Twisted Design~

Jemma closed her eyes as she lay her head against his chest. This moment would be perfect if she had Phil on the other side making them complete but he was lying unconscious in a hospital bed at the moment. As soon as she had finished saving Phil she had collapsed into her other soul mate’s arms. She never imagined that she would get the Director of Shield as her soul mate let alone the famous Bucky Barnes. He hadn’t said anything in awhile and she hoped to hear his voice again. She lifted her head to look over at Coulson seeing that his heartbeat was still steady and she sighed wishing he would wake up soon. As if thinking it was enough to make it happen she heard him mumble and she stood up placing her hand in his.

“Phil,” she said gently feeling Bucky stand behind her.

“Jemma,” he whispered his voice sounding dry as he looked up at her.

Phil watched as his soul mate got the ice chips to give him and looked at the man that he had tried to stop him. There was something about him and he couldn’t place it for the life of him. He was relieved that his soul mate was at least safe finally because the months without her were agony. He smiled at her as she fed him the chips but he saw the look she gave him and he sighed as he prepared himself to get yelled at.

“Phillip James Coulson why the hell did you have to go do that? The only thing that kept me going those months was knowing you were alright despite Mack having to take your hand off and then you go and jump into the stone and jump in front of a sword for me. There were plenty of other options,” she scolded tears in her eyes.

“No there weren’t Jemma,” he said softly pulling her down but he was weak. She seemed to get the message and lay her head on his chest carefully.

“She’s right. Don’t do that again I can’t lose either of you. I’m already insane enough because of Hydra without losing you two on top of it,” the man growled at Phil making him freeze.

His mind tried to process and while he realized well enough that this was his other soul mate his body was weak. He looked down at Jemma and she nodded confirming it and then he looked back up at the man finally recognizing him. He was silent trying to process the fact that Bucky Barnes was his soul mate when the man started talking nervously.

“I understand if you don’t want me,” he whispered looking down at his metal arm.

“You’re not the only one that has a lost limb,” Phil croaked out.

 **  
**Bucky looked at him and stepped closer to the bed seeing the hand being held out. He took it and sighed relieved that they wanted him and maneuvered himself so that Jemma was curled up on the bed and he was sitting in the chair but now it was right by the bed holding Phil’s hand as he lay his head next to Jemma’s on the older man’s chest. All three of them sighed in relief knowing that they were safe and together, nothing else mattered besides that.


	2. Coulson/Skye/Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes when someone who is a blank goes through a tramautic experience they can get a soulmate. When Coulson follows Skye into the chamber life changes not only for him but Skye and Steve as well.

Two (Steve/Coulson/Skye)

Phil had followed with the intention of making sure Raina would not hurt Skye because who knew what she had running through her mind thanks to Cal. The moment the chamber closed and the Obelisk changed he knew something would happen, that he might actually die. Skye knew it too and she grabbed him screaming tears falling down her face as she begged him to be alright. It was as if the object heard her and soon they were both surrounded in some type of mud before they knew nothing else.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Phil opened his eyes and took in his surroundings. He knew he was in medical and going by what he saw quarantine which meant it had not been a dream. He sat up and saw Skye still passed out on the other bed.

"It's good to see you awake sir," a voice said gently and he looked over to see Jemma looking at him through the glass a tablet in her hand.

"How long?" he asked.

"A couple days sir. Unfortunately we don't know what the Obelisk and chamber changed so until we do we have to quarantine you both but you have everything you need," she assured him nervously.

"I understand," he told her.

Phil spaced out after that trying to process everything. Simmons had left and while he appreciated the gravity of the situation he did not like being cooped up. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror for any changes. He froze when he saw them and felt like he couldn't breath. He had been a blank but now he had two soul mates. He flinched when an invisible barrier pushed out and the glass broke. Phil knew then that things were going to change and he didn't know what to expect.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Skye cried walking by Coulson to the bathroom. In her nightmare she hadn't been able to stop Phil from dying and it felt so real. She froze though when she saw two new marks and read the words realizing she had soul mates now.

"I'm sorry I just had a nightmare you died instead of making it out," she admitted after sitting on her bed not noticing his look of surprise. 

"You matter and I would do it again," he spoke softly cupping her face as she processed the fact that Coulson was her soul mate.

He wrapped his arms around her as they both processed. He had always in a way felt an attraction to her but he figured it as a midlife crisis and ignored it. She had already been through so much with Ward and she had only grown stronger. He felt the ground shake and looked at her as she held tightly onto him knowing he was not the only one changed by this but they could do it together.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

It had taken months for things to even look remotely better. Skye's mother had been found and while she had helped Phil with his shield and telekinesis as well as Skye with her new abilities to control seismic waves she had also betrayed them. Gonzalez had been another problem but he had been taken care of and now a new team of inhumans was being put together with Coulson once again the director. The only problem was Jemma had been taken by the stone and she was gone. Arms wrapped around him and he looked down into concerned brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked. 

"Just thinking that I'm glad you didn't chop your hair off," he answered smiling softly.

Skye looked into the blue eyes of the man she loved not believing that was the only thing he had been thinking of. They shared at look and she wished that Phil didn't take everything onto his shoulders but he never listened to her. Coulson could sense her about to say something and he pulled her into a kiss. While both of them felt stronger together they also knew that something was missing and they would never feel complete until they found they their other half. 

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Skye felt her eyes widen when the Avengers walk through the fight toeards them. They had gotten a lead in Ward and now they were being interrupted. She sent May a look and the older woman contacted Coulson.

"With all due respect Captain you refuse to work with SHIELD and as SHIELD we can handle this like we have been for months," Skye said coldly turning to shoot at another Hydra goon not wanting them to see her gifts.

Steve froze and he could feel Bucky put a hand in his shoulder. For so long he had believed there was no one out there for him until a few months ago when two soul marks appeared and this beautiful, strong woman just said his words. He saw a man approach pointing his gun at her and he pulled her behind him.

"We can talk about this Skye," the man said.

"No we can't Ward. I have two soul mates and I will never choose you over them," Skye told him narrowing her eyes at Steve as the rest of the Avengers took position.

"Stay behind me. I will protect you," Steve ordered making her freeze in realization but before she could say something to him Ward spoke.

"Captain America won't be enough to protect you," Ward said his voice hard.

"Maybe he won't but my other soul mate will be," she said her voice unwavering.

"Who is he?" Ward asked not caring.

"Me," Coulon spoke surprising the Avengers as he stepped in front of Steve and Skye.

Ward moved quick but Coulson was faster as he once again surprised the Avengers as a barrier formed protecting everyone from the bullets and Coulson moved his hand throwing Ward across to knock him out. May's warning had come just in time as Coulson kept the shield up protecting them all from the blast of the bomb.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Skye looked through the window to medical wishing that he would wake up soon so they could decide together how to handle Steve Rogers as their soul mate. She heard footsteps and turned to find Tripp next to her.

"I heard our great director was knocked out by a bomb," he said hugging her.

"More like protecting everyone from it," she told him smiling at her friend.

"Well he has always been a protector and maybe that's why he got the powers he did," Tripp said shrugging.

Skye gave him a look but she appreciated him. He was the only one besides Fitz that accepted them with powers right away and did everything to help them. A siren rang out and they ran knowing Fitz had tried to get Simmons back.

Steve heard the siren and saw his one soul mate running with everyone else to the lower level. He followed wanting to be there in case she needed protecting. She was holding a glass door closed with two other men while May and another woman, Bobbi as someone called her leaned down to a man on the floor crying. Before anyone could say anything though another voice spoke.

"Dammit Fitz you can't just open that up not until we know what it does. We've already lost one person to it and we aren't losing another," Coulson said walking in like nothing had happened.

"I need her," he cried and Steve watched his other soul mate crouch down.

"I know and I promise we will get her back," he swore.

Coulson sighed knowing that Fitz was suffering but they had to be careful. He nodded his head at Bobbi and she and May helped Fitz out of the room as the stone materialized into solid once again. He turned to see the concerned gaze of Skye and he smiled at her before looking at the Captain.

"It's good to see you despite the circumstances," he greeted the leader who smiled at him.

"The only thing that matters is if you're alright," Steve spoke making the director freeze.

Coulson looked at Skye who nodded her head at him. He looked over at Steve and noticed the room had been cleared. 

"Wasn't expecting that," was all Coulson could come up with.

Steve moved wrapping his hands around Phil's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Coulson gasped but soon melted into the kiss. Steve pulled back and looked him in the eyes.

"You need to be more careful," he ordered.

"That was hot," Skye spoke out.

Coulson looked at her and saw she was next to them now. He didn't know who moved first but soon they were all wrapped up in each other. He shared a look with Skye knowing that now they were whole and while they still had to get Simmons back it felt good to have some bit of happiness in the dark times that lay ahead.


	3. (Steve/Coulson)

Three

Coulson opened his eyes and knew instantly that he was in medical. He didn't feel any different though no one fully understood what the Obelisk was capable of and he had taken a chance following Skye into the chamber when she had chased Raina there. He had expected to die again but here he was.

"It was stupid following her in there," May's voice spoke out. 

"She's family," was all he said.

May was pissed he could tell as she walked away. He sat up feeling better than he had before he had died and walked up to the mirror. He took off his shirt and was surprised to find his scar from Loki was gone but the other surprising thing was the words on his chest because before he had no soulmate. 

I think as Captain America it's my right to pick who I love and I pick you.

Phil gasped quickly putting his shirt back on as he tried to process everything. He was feeling overwhelmed and was shocked when everything started shaking. He knew his life was changed he just didn't realize how much.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Phil wondered how it had come to this. He shouldn't have trusted Ward and he still didn't fully trust Gonzalez but Skye left him no choice. She refused to listen to reason. When Bobbi had been given a mission to find Ward and Agent 13 he took it with her needing a distraction but first he pulled the only man he trusted aside for a talk.

"What is it sir?" Hunter asked confused.

"Ever since I got these powers the people I trust is limited. You are one of them and I have a feeling I might not come back from this. If I don't I need you to find Captain Rogers and tell him to find someone better because that is what he deserves," Coulson spoke his voice soft.

Hunter stared at the director and then looked at his own soulmate. She smiled at him and while he still felt betrayed a little by her he loved her. He turned back to Coulson nodding his head in agreement already forming a plan in his head.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Hunter was getting frustrated and he looked at May seeing the same frustration. He had come with her to the Avengers tower knowing something had gone wrong but he had a promise to keep.

"Look buddy just tell Captain America his soulmate is in danger or probably dead and he ordered me to give a message," Hunter finally yelled out.

He barely heard the AI say something before the door was opening and the Avengers were coming out. Captain America glared him as if demanding he talk.

"Coulson fucking owes me," he muttered.

"Stop playing Coulson is dead," Romanov said coldly.

"No he isn't. He was dead for five days. Fury used Kree blood to bring him back. After the fall of SHIELD he became director and something happened. He gained abilities and an agent didn't like that so he took over. When he woke up he had words on him that indicated you as his soulmate. 

He went in a mission with mine and something went wrong. Two Hydra agents have them and they are being tortured. We are the only ones willing to go find them so either come save your soul mate or be a bloody asshole I don't care," Hunter went off.

Steve gasped because all day he had felt off but didn't think anything of it. He was angry at Coulson but he didn't want to lose his soul mate. He gave a signal to the team and they assembled.

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Coulson took deep breaths trying to concentrate through the pain and drugs. Ward had been prepared for his powers and so he had been drugged. He had been tortured and he knew Bobbi was just as bad. He tried to keep the fear from his face as Ward sneered at him telling him whoever walked through the door to save him would die and that Bobbi had the same set up. Ward walked off closing the door. He finally let tears he rarely ever cried fall but it just became worse when he heard footsteps and Steve's voice through the door. Knowing his soulmate was coming through Coulson used the last of his strength to push up just as the door opened and gun went off. The bullet to the chest hurt but he didn't even feel it from the pain he already felt. He heard Steve yell and cradle his head. He felt the connection and smiled up at him.

"Couldn't let you get hurt. You can find someone better now," he whispered.

"I think as Captain America it's my right to pick who I love and I pick you," Steve said refusing to lose him.

He picked Coulson up in his arms and Natasha covered him as they rushed through. He saw the man, Hunter carrying a woman and he knew they needed medical now. He held on tightly to his soulmate refusing to lose him not after finding him because they had a lot to work through but they could do it together. 

-Fate's Twisted Design-

Steve honestly didn't care about Phil's team but he knew the director would. Apparently not only had Skye found her soulmate but she had realized her mistake and came back over to Coulson's side. Gonzalez and the rest of the council were dead leaving Phil the director once again. Bobbi was okay and with her soulmate now Phil just needed to wake up. Jemma smiled softly at him as she checked his vitals.

"It's just the drugs keeping him asleep. Because of his abilities it was the only way to keep him in place and torture him," she reassured him.

"Simmons," a voice spoke and they turned to see Phil awake but the doom was shaking.

"Phil you have to calm down. Your safe and I won't let anything happen to you," Steve said cupping his face. 

Coulson had thought it all a dream or his version of heaven but he knew he was alive by the pain he felt and the way the room shook. Simmons left but he only had eyes for Steve as he took in his worried face.

"I thought you deserved better," he said.

"It's my choice. I'm still angry you lied but I can't lose you either. As long as you want this then so do I," Steve reassured wishing he could take his pain away. 

"As long as you want an old freak like me," Coulson said hopeful.

Steve leaned down kissing Phil softly and that was all the answer either needed. Phil leaned into his soul mates touch feeling happy for the first time in a long while. He felt a hand run through his hair and closed his eyes knowing he was safe with his soul mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemma/Pepper is next chapter. I still haven't decided for Coulson yet I am taking requests.

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests as long as they are within reason.


End file.
